


Shake It (On)

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: porn countdown to the 2015/2016 nhl season [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, sid's huge ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid looked up from where he was trying to coax one side of the pants up his hip while pushing down his ass with his other hand. "Pants dance? Geno, oh my god, did Taylor teach you that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It (On)

**Author's Note:**

> a very late day five of the porn countdown to the new hockey season.
> 
> tip of the hat to the inspirational twitter conversation about getting big asses into pants.

Sometimes watching Sidney get dressed was a great entertainment. Even with tailored pants, there were always times Sid would end up putting on pants that it was an effort to get his ass into. Sometimes it was hilarious, leading to hopping and swearing as Sid insisted this pair always fit normally during this part of the season (even though they demonstrably didn't).

Other times though, it felt hardly decent that it would often happen in the locker room in front of all the guys. Geno would be torn between staring and averting his gaze to set an example for everyone else. Usually he would need to rush Sid home and get him back out the pants as soon as possible.

Geno loved it best when it happened at home, when he got to watch Sid do the pants dance in the morning, especially if he himself was still naked in bed. It was like a reverse striptease, Sid contorting his beautiful body trying to pull them on, usually still half-naked, the muscles of his back shifting, the muscles over his ribcage bunching and stretching as he moved.

Sid wore a lot of boring clothing and terrible pants (although Geno tried not to point it out; he knew what people thought about his fashion choices, so he usually left Tanger to try to talk sense to Sidney or Subban to goad their tailor into encouraging him), but they all tended to torture Geno a little bit with the way they hugged Sid's ass.

Both of them enjoyed undressing the other, especially if they hated the clothes that they were wearing; not all of Geno's denim was distressed because it came that way. So unless Sid really had to get somewhere - he had a lot of media and organizational commitments Geno usually didn't - the pants dance would often lead to Geno peeling them back off once Sid had finally got them pulled up.

That morning, he wasn't too sure why Sid was awake so early because he knew they didn't, either of them, have anything actually scheduled for a couple days, a brief lull in a weirdly busy preseason. They'd probably go out to the new facility at some point, but not at 6:30 in the morning.

"Sid," Geno said, trying to sound whiney but sounding kind of scratchy instead.

Sid had one leg in his slacks and was halfway through pulling the other up. "What?" Instead of answering, Geno watched as Sid pulled the waistband up and got stuck at his ass. "Dammit, this is the third pair I've tried this morning," he grumbled, casting a betrayed look at the offending garment. He gave them another yank, wriggling obscenely.

"Why you awake? Why you not wake me before, for other pants dances?"

Sid looked up from where he was trying to coax one side of the pants up his hip while pushing down his ass with his other hand. "Pants dance? Geno, oh my god, did Taylor teach you that?"

Geno shrugged, swinging his legs out of bed. Sid inhaled sharply as Geno stood up. "Maybe," he teased, grinning. Taylor _was_ an endless source of things to tease Sidney about. Coming to stand behind Sid, Geno took his shoulder and squinted critically down at the pants bunched at the top of Sid's thighs.

No matter how often Geno saw it or how long he spent handling it, Sid's ass just seemed unreal, and never moreso than when Sid was huge all over from summer training.

"Ass so big this year, Sid," Geno said, sort of reverently. And it really did seem bigger than he'd come back with previous years. "These pants never fit," he added mournfully, tugging on the waistband a bit, considering the view of Sid's ass where his struggles had put his boxer-briefs into disarray.

"Geno?" Sid asked, his breath hitching.

"Why you put pants on?" Geno idly stroked the curve of one cheek down to the edge of the briefs. "Early."

Sid shivered, the muscles of his back tensing. "Was gonna go to Leetsdale," Sid said a bit thickly, "Pick up some stuff at Giant Eagle for dinner tonight."

Geno put his other hand on Sid's hip, thumbing the dimple above his right cheek. "Not go later, after skate?" He struggled to keep his voice steady, conversational. Not like his first hand was pushing the underpants down to meet the slacks, was reaching between Sid's cheeks, stroking fingers over his fluttering hole.

"Was gonna be a s-surprise, to c-celebrate" Sid stuttered, swaying backwards into Geno's hands. 

It was difficult to keep the thread of the conversation while Geno dipped his thumb in, tugging on the rim; he could feel how Sidney was still stretched from the night before. "Celebrate what?" He pushed all the bunched fabric down a bit further to give himself more room to work. Sid shuddered as Geno pulled back to grope at the dresser for the lube. 

He was slow answering, probably because Geno had lubed up his fingers and pressed two inside, his wrist pushing at the bunched fabric. Sid eventually managed to say, "You haven't usually been around for three weeks at this point." Geno stilled his fingers. "I- we're lucky if you're even here for season ticket delivery day."

Geno thrust his fingers. "You want celebrate I'm here before camp opens?" Sid moaned out something that sounded affirmative. That was sweet, but kind of weird. "Why surprise, Sid?" Because if Sid wanted to mark a break in routine he wasn't usually stealthy about it. Geno stroked his other hand over Sid's side, and settled it low on the cut of his hip.

"I wanted to make a big deal without making a big deal, I guess." Well, that did sound like Sidney, who was proud of being humble, according to that interview with pictures of the Nova Scotia house Geno still hadn't seen in person.

He shuffled closer, until he was mostly flush along Sid's back. Sid's ears were pink when Geno bent to press close to Sid's ear. "Can make big deal." He pulled Sid in by the hip, pressing them even closer together. "I'm not come back for Steelers, new practice rink. I'm come back for you." He fingered the waistband of Sid's briefs, peering down Sid's body at where his cock was straining against them, highlighted in the open vee of the slacks. 

"Geno," Sid panted at him, moaning as he squeezed Sid's cock through the wet fabric of his underwear. He pulled his fingers out, making Sid hiss. He had to take his other hand back, but he was sure Sid would agree it was worth it when he held him open with one hand and awkwardly lined up his cock with the other. He slid in so easily that he could appreciate what it meant to be able to do this leisurely and often when he wasn't just barely rolling in after a 24 hour flight at this point. They swayed together for a minute, Sid keening at being full again so soon. He dropped his head against Geno's shoulder.

Geno put his hand back in Sid's shorts and pulled his leaking cock out, and wrapped his other arm across Sid's chest. Their height difference wasn't ideal in this position, but he could grind against Sid's prostate with a little maneuvering. Sid planted his feet even as he arched back against Geno. His moans were reverberating through Geno's chest, and he couldn't always tell which were his and which were Sid's.

They rocked together, the scrunched up pants catching against Geno's balls. As he jerked Sid off, he kind of wished he had a third hand to touch Sid's ass with. 

"Not have enough hands for all the parts of you I need to touch," he told Sid in and undertone and was rewarded with Sid shaking and shuddering as he came, spilling over Geno's hand. His hole clenched around Geno's cock, and he followed a few awkward rocking thrusts later.

They stumbled toward the bed. Geno's cock slipped out as they climbed in, and he could see his come dribbling out. His fingers twitched. As he watched, Sid kicked off the pants and cuddled into his chest. Geno dropped his hand onto Sid's ass and bent his neck to catch Sid in a slow kiss.

"Let's not celebrate every relationship milestone by trying to ruin a pair of my pants, okay?" he mumbled against Geno's mouth.


End file.
